Behind the Mirror
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Sora bilang Roxas ada di balik cermin. Kalau itu benar, Ven ingin menemuinya. Ven masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Roxas, adik kembarnya, sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu... ONESHOT! COMPLETE! AU!


A/N: Ini fanfic horor buat merayakan Halloween lagi!

Warning! Fanfic ini mengandung unsur gore! Fic ini juga dark!

Sekian warning-nya.

Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: What? I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND THE MIRROR<strong>

* * *

><p>Lima tahun lalu, adik kembarku tewas.<p>

Anak itu masih lima belas tahun, tapi nyalinya sangat besar. Dia melakukan apa saja yang tidak berani kulakukan. Dia berkelahi, memaki, meludah di depan orang dewasa, dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Terakhir kulihat dia di rumah kami, dia sedang mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia tertolong, tapi kehilangan seperempat jumlah darahnya. Transfusi darah besar-besaran berhasil mengembalikan hidupnya. Namun dia tidak berhenti di sana, atau menyesal, atau berubah. Dia kerap mencoba membunuh suster-suster, penghuni rumah sakit lainnya, dan terakhir dia mencoba membunuhku.

Ayah dan ibu menganggapnya gila.

Akhirnya dia dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa, Hollow Sun Sanitarium. Ayah dan ibu melarangku menjenguknya. Semua orang dilarang menjenguknya. Mereka sudah tidak menganggapnya anak lagi.

Sebagai kakak kembarnya, walaupun dia nyaris membunuhku, aku tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian di sana. Diam-diam aku menjenguknya, cuma untuk melihat seseorang sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan berbincang riang bersamanya. Adikku tampak bahagia, normal. Namun saat aku datang dan sosokku tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya, dia berubah terbalik.

Lima bulan setelah dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa, dia ditemukan tewas karena bunuh diri.

Di sekeliling tubuhnya, lantai keramik bangsalnya, tertulis dengan darah:

AKU PERGI KE DUNIA DI BALIK CERMIN.

SAMPAI JUMPA, VEN.

VENTUS.

KAU JUGA SAMA DENGANKU.

AKU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI.

**-0-0-0-**

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab adikku gila. Mungkin dia sedang depresi karena sesuatu. Mungkin dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak pernah membicarakannya. Dia terlalu pendiam, terlalu tenggelam dalam setiap pikirannya.

Hollow Sun Sanitarium ditutup setelah kasus bunuh diri adikku. Tempat itu dianggap tidak sanggup menangani pasiennya. Kini tempat itu menjadi semacam gedung tua tak berpenghuni yang dirayapi sulur-sulur tanaman dan karat. Halamannya penuh rumput liar setinggi lutut, berduri, dan dihinggapi serangga-serangga. Hawa yang menguar dari dalam bangunan tua bertembok kelabu itu sangat tiadk menyenangkan. Seolah ada sepasang tangan raksasa yang keluar dari sana dan mencengkeram lehermu hanya karena kau melihatnya.

Aku berjengit memikirkannya, tapi kupaksa kakiku melangkah melalui rerumputan liar halaman rumah sakit itu. Di tanganku ada sebuket mawar putih. Adikku dimakamkan di pemakaman rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibu tidak sudi membawa jasadnya pulang dan memakamkannya di pemakaman keluarga. Mereka kejam. Segila apa pun adikku, dia tetap adikku.

Pintu ganda rumah sakit berderit terbuka. Tidak ada pencahayaan dalam bangunan itu, jadi aku menyalakan ponsel, mengakses fitur senternya. Dengan nyala senter miniku, aku bisa melihat sekeliling. Sudah lima tahun tak terawat, tempat itu mirip dengan gua. Lorong panjang yang kosong dengan keramik penuh debu dan dedaunan kering. Kertas dindingnya mengelupas seperti koreng kering. Jijik.

Kamar adikku ada di lantai teratas. Dia digolongkan penderita paling akut. Aku mendaki tangga demi tangga, terengah-engah dan pusing. Bau debu membuatku sulit bernapas. Ketika akhirnya aku mencapa lantai tiga, aku perlu menyorot setiap pintu untuk menemukan pintu nomor 302. Pintu itu ada di sudut lorong. Seiris celah terbentuk di antara daun pintu dan bingkainya.

"Ada orang?" pikirku. Tidak mungkin. Tempat ini sudah kosong selama lima tahun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendatangi tempat ini sendirian, kecuali aku. Aku datang ke sini setahun sekali untuk meletakkan bunga di bekas kasur adikku untuk memeringati hari ulang tahun kami dan hari kematiannya. Mungkin orang akan menganggapku gila, tapi aku cuma ini mengenang adikku. Memori indah kami saat bersama-sama seperti dulu.

Apa aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun kami, dan hari kematiannya? Kami sudah berusia dua puluh tahun sekarang. Dewasa. Untuk apa?

Mendorong pintu, aku terbelalak. Bangsal itu terang benderang sampai mataku sakit. Jendela-jendal dibuka, membiarkan sinar matahari menyeruak masuk. Lantainya masih sekotor dulu, dengan tulisan dari darah yang kini telah menghitam. Tidak ada yang mencoba membersihkan sisa darah itu sejak lima tahun lalu. Mereka terlalu takut. Mataku terseret ke arah ranjang tinggi dengan kasur tepos dan kecokelatan. Di samping ranjang itu ada sebuah kursi, dan seseorang duduk di kursi itu.

"Kau…."

Dia berbalik padaku. Matanya biru seperti langit, dengan rambut cokelat jabrik yang kelihatan tak pernah disisir. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam di atas kaus biru berleher V serta jins hitam belel. Mata birunya memandangku dingin selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia kembali memandang kasur.

Aku berlari mendekat. Kulihat sisa-sisa buket bungaku berserakan di lantai, sudah kering kerontang. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut sekarang adalah cermin-cermin seukuran telapak tangan yang tergeletak di kasur.

"Apakah kau yang meletakan cermin-cermin itu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau tahu Roxas suka cermin," jawabnya. "Jadi aku bawakan cermin untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya."

"APA MAUMU?" aku berteriak.

"Roxas pergi ke dunia di balik cermin. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mati."

Aku menjatuhkan buket bunga di tanganku dan meraih kerah pemuda itu. "Apa yang kaubicarakan, huh? Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang adikku!"

Dia memandangku dengan mata menyipit. "Aku tahu."

Aku melemparnya ke lantai. Dia terjengkang, tapi tidak mencoba bangkit lagi. Aku memberinya tatapan jijik. "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Sora."

"Aku sudah janji pada Roxas," dia berkata, "di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, aku akan menjemputnya. Kami akan menjadi orang dewasa bersama-sama dan tertawa."

"Kau gila."

"Semua orang gila, Ven. Aku, Roxas, dan… kau. Semuanya." Dia berdiri, dan duduk di kursinya lagi. Kepalanya terkulai ke kasur, jemari meraba-raba cermin. "Roxas akan kembali."

Aku mendecak dan memungut kembali buket bungaku. Pemuda ini, pemuda bernama Sora ini, adalah sahabat baik Roxas. Dialah yang selalu menungguinya di sini sementara aku terkekang oleh perintah orangtuaku. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Roxas tertawa dan bahagia. Dialah yang ada di sisinya saat Roxas kesepian. Dialah yang berlutut dan menangis tanpa suara saat menemukan sahabatnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Setelah kematian Roxas, keluarga Sora membawanya ke luar negeri. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan kembali lagi setelah lima tahun. Mengapa dia kembali? Mengapa dia tidak ketakutan melihat rumah sakit ini sudah berubah? Mengapa dia bilang bahwa Roxas akan kembali lagi?

"Di balik cermin," Sora bergumam, "dia melihat sebuah dunia. Sebuah surga. Dia pergi ke sana untuk menikmati surga itu. Ketika dia sudah puas, dia akan kembali ke sini. Itu janjinya padaku. Lima tahun. Lima tahun setelah dia pergi ke sana, dia memintaku menjemputnya."

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku ketus.

Sora menyentuh cermin-cermin di kasur. "Melalui cermin."

"Ini gila!" aku menyentak. "Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!"

"Roxas tidak pernah berniat membencimu, Ven."

"Kau sudah gila! Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Hanya karena kalian kembar identik, orangtua kalian ingin kalian sama-sama sempurna."

"Berhenti bicara!"

"Roxas tidak mau. Dia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi si ceria, si sopan, si mudah bergaul seperti Ven, seperti yang orangtua kalian inginkan."

"Sora, diam!"

"Dan dia melihat cermin, surga itu. Di balik cermin, ada dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Di balik cermin, ada dunia di mana dia seharusnya berada. Karena selama ini, dia cuma sebuah bayangan. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku di sini untuk menjemputnya."

Aku meraup cermin-cermin itu, membantingnya di lantai satu per satu. Dalam beberapa menit, serpihan jutaan keping cermin berserakan di lantai. Sora beranjak dari kursinya, mendorongku ke belakang, dan berlutut di hadapan pecahan cermin. Dia hendak meraba pecahan-pecahan itu, kulihat wajahnya memutih dan matanya melotot.

"Roxas…. Roxas…, kau mendengarku?"

Aku menamparnya. "Roxas tidak ada di sana! Dia sudah mati!"

Saat sora terhempas, aku merasakan dorongan sangat kuat untuk melirik pecahan-pecahan itu. Berkilauan, benda itu memantulkan bayangan langit-langit bangsal yang mengelupas dan keropos. Sekilas, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang. Jantungku berdenyut perih. Kudongak langit-langit. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu aku kembali pada pecahan-pecahan itu.

Kini aku yakin aku juga sudah gila.

Di sana aku melihat Roxas. Banyak sekali. Setiap keping pecahan cermin ada dirinya. Wajahnya yang masih lima belas tahun, rambut pirang identiknya, dan mata biru yang selalu kukenang. Dia tersenyum, atau menyeringai padaku.

"Dia kembali!" Sora berseru. "Dia kembali, Ven!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perih teramat sangat di kepalaku, dadaku, seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur, sesuatu yang hangat menetes ke ujung kepalaku. Sesuatu itu meleleh turun ke wajahku. Merah, berbau karat yang sangat menusuk hidung. Lalu mendadak aku merasakan kesadaranku melayang.

**-0-0-0-**

_Ven._

"Roxas?"

_Apakah kau ingat hari kita tahu kita kembar?_

"Hari itu…? Ya, aku ingat. Aku ingat… tangisanmu."

_Dan ingatkah kau apa yang kaujanjikan padaku di hari itu?_

"Bahwa kita… akan selalu bersama."

_Ya, benar. Tapi nyatanya kita tidak selalu bersama, bukan?_

"Roxas…."

_Ayah dan ibu ingin aku mengikuti jejakmu. Kau selalu di depan. Kau selalu mencuri hati siapa_ _saja dengan mudah. Kau sukses, aku tidak. Aku seorang pecundang._

"Tidak, Roxas!"

Aku tersentak sadar. Apa itu tadi? Roxas? Bukankah Roxas sudah….

Berdiri dari posisi tengkurapku, aku memindai sekeliling. Bangsal Roxas kini tampak lebih… merah dan gelap seperti di malam hari. Sinar matahari di luar sudah lenyap, digantikan oleh langit hitam pekat tanpa cela. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengakses fitur senternya, aku menyorot sekeliling.

Nyaris saja aku berteriak dan muntah di saat bersamaan saat kudapati dinding, lantai, dan kasur telah berlumur darah. Semuanya. Seakan bangsa ini baru saja dicelupkan ke seember raksasa penuh darah. Jantungku seketika berdebar kencang tak keruan, perutku melilit. Seketika aku menerjang keluar dari bangsal.

Kegelapan di luar membuatku nyaris gila. Aku mengarahkan ponsel ke mana-mana, hanya untuk dipantulkan kembali oleh dinding dan lantai. Bukan. Itu bukan dinding dan lantai. Itu cermin. Cermin itu berlumur darah. Bayanganku di sana penuh bercak darah, seolah aku sekarang sudah tersaput darah. Padahal aku yakin aku tidak terkena setitik darah pun kecuali dalam mimpi tadi. Dengan nyala ponselku, aku mendekati bayanganku. Bayanganku mengikuti, kami berhadapan.

Aku teringat Roxas. Dia punya segala yang aku punya. Mata biru, rambut pirang jabrik, bentuk wajah tirus yang sama. Hanya saja pribadi kami sangat jauh berbeda. Roxas adikku, adik kembarku.

Namun dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi kembaranku.

Mendadak bayanganku di cermin bergerak sendiri. Dia menyeringai padaku. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, menembus permukaan cermin. Kini di hadapanku ada sepasang tangan berlumur darah yang coba menggapaiku. Aku berteriak dan melompat mundur.

Bayangan itu bergerak keluar dari cermin. Sosoknya sama seperti sosokku. Pemuda dua puluh tahun yang baru saja keluar dari cermin, dengan penampilan seperti baru saja berendam darah.

Dia mendekatiku.

"PERGI!" aku menjerit. Ingin rasanya kabur secepat yang kubisa, tapi kedua kakiku membeku di lantai. Saat kusorotkan senter ponsel ke kakiku, aku mendapati kedua kakiku sudah terselubung lendir merah kental yang sangat lengket.

"Ven."

Aku memandang sosok basah darah itu. "Kau… siapa?"

Dia menyeringai makin lebar, mata birunya berkilat-kilat. "Aku adalah kau."

Melotot, aku mencicit, "Roxas?"

"Sudah lima tahun, ya?"

"Kau sudah mati."

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah mati, Roxas! Kau mati bunuh diri! Dengan pisau lipat itu kau mengiris pergelangan tanganmu, menulis kalimat-kalimat di lantai, dan akhirnya kau mati kehabisan darah!"

Semua terasa canggung. Aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan terkencing di tempat, dan jadi gila. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku hanya ingin bangun. Atau yang mana saja asal aku bebas dari malapetaka ini! Seseorang tolong aku!

"KAU SUDAH MATI! KAU SUDAH MATI, ROXAS!"

"VEN!"

Aku mendelik. Di hadapanku bukan lagi sosok Roxas yang basah darah. Itu Sora. Pemuda itu memandangku seolah aku sudah gila. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik sekitar. Lorong di luar bangsal Roxas, gelap dan bau debu. Tidak ada darah, atau pun cermin. "Tadi aku…."

"Aku baru saja hendak pulang. Kau mau pulang juga?" tawarnya.

Memandangnya, aku mengangguk saja. Sora memimpin di depan, sementara aku mengikutinya was-was. Aku masih bisa memutar kembali kejadian itu, dan bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Roxas lagi. Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Atau mungkin cuma mimpi yang ingin kujadikan nyata?

**-0-0-0-**

Melempar jaket ke punggung sofa, aku mendesah panjang. Ini hari yang gila. Mungkin tidak salah kalau aku tidak senang di hari ulang tahunku ini. Aku menghenyak diri di sofa, dan memandang lukisan keluargaku yang ada di atas perapian. Itu aku, diapit oleh ayah dan ibu. Lukisan itu dibuat saat usiaku delapan tahun. Roxas tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Roxas tidak ikut dilukis. Di rumah ini pun, tidak ada satu pun fotonya. Mungkin orangtuaku sudah membuang semua fotonya setelah dia meninggal.

Miris.

"Ven? Ah, sudah pulang!" ibuku berseru dari belakangku. Aku berbalik padanya. "Kebetulan aku baru selesai menghias kue ulang tahunmu. Cuci wajah dan tanganmu, setelah itu kita akan makan bersama."

"Oke," jawabku. Setiap tahun, ulang tahunku selalu dirayakan di rumah. Semuanya bernuansa bahagia. Tidak ada kesedihan, tangis, atau air mata. Tidak ada yang ingat hari ini juga hari kematian Roxas.

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Saat air menyentuh kulit wajah, aku menggigil. Air itu terasa berat dan lengket. Sekali lagi aku membuka keran wastafel dan menadahi air dengan tangkupan tangan. Air itu terlihat jernih, tapi bau. Baunya aneh, seperti karat. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk keran dengan kesal. Air tersendat-sendat keluar, hingga akhirnya gumpalan hitam bercucuran dari keran.

Seketika aku meloncat mundur. Dalam sekejap bak wastafel telah penuh dengan darah merah pekat. Darah meluap dan meluber ke lantai. Cermin wastafel menampakkan bayanganku yang tersaput darah. Wajah, rambut, dan pakaianku semuanya merah pekat. Saat aku memandang diriku sendiri, aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan bayangan di dalam cermin. Apakah itu berarti… bayangan itu….

Roxas?

"Ven, lima tahun sudah berlalu. Cepat sekali ya? Sekarang aku akan kembali. Sekarang aku akan menjadi diriku yang kumau!"

Aku segera menghambur keluar dari kamar mandi. Kakiku bergerak sendiri ke dapur. Di sana kulihat ibu sedang menata meja bersama seorang pemuda yang tak asing bagiku.

"Sora?" Aku terengah-engah. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, tubuhku menggigil hingga nyaris membuat seluruh organku rontok.

Sora memandangku dan tersenyum. "Halo. Selamat ulang tahun, Ven."

Aku menelan ludah. "Kau…. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Ven," kata ibuku, "Sora datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Sini, duduklah dulu."

Aku duduk saja. Tak sedetik pun aku lepas memerhatikan Sora, yang kerap membantu ibuku menata meja dan menyajikan makanan, atau arah kamar mandi. Aku takut Roxas akan datang lagi. Roxas sudah mati. Dia… sudah jadi hantu!

Ayahku datang setengah jam kemudian. Meja telah tertata rapi, makanan telah dihidangkan. Kami makan bersama. Orangtuaku mengobrol banyak dengan Sora, tapi aku diam saja. Entah kenapa, semuanya terasa aneh.

Acara makan malam selesai dua jam kemudian. Ada hadiah. Dari ayah dan ibuku, juga dari Sora. Namun aku tidak mengacuhkan semuanya. Aku segera ke kamar, mengunci pintu, dan mematikan lampu. Cuma cahaya bulan dan lampu jalanan yang menerangi seisi kamarku. Sambil duduk di atas ranjangku, aku memandang cermin tinggi besar dengan bingkai antik.

Dalam cermin itu aku melihat seseorang.

Itu aku.

Lalu aku teringat pada dunia di balik cermin. Apakah dunia itu memang benar adanya? Apakah Roxas memang ada di sana? Kalau memang benar, aku ingin ke sana. Aku ingin menemui Roxas…. Aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkannya jadi gila, mati, dan… jadi hantu….

Bagaimana pun, kami kembar. Seperti satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh berbeda. Sejak kematiannya, aku sudah kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku tidak lagi merasa lengkap.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekati cermin besar itu. Di sana terpampang bayanganku, samar-samar, penuh, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Andai Roxas sudah dua puluh tahun sepertiku sekarang, apakah dia akan punya tampang sepertiku?

Jawaban itu muncul. Roxas, dua puluh tahun, mucul di balik cermin. Aku tahu itu dia, bukan aku. Hanya dia yang memiliki senyum penuh arti, pernuh kebencian dan kesedihan. Hanya dia yang memiliki mata sebiru lautan, sebiru perasaan yang tercabik-cabik. Rambutnya sepirang rambutku, dilapisi air merah gelap yang merekatkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Air merah itu mengalir ke wajahnya, jatuh ke senyum langkanya. Aku mendekat lagi.

"Roxas! Kaukah itu?"

Senyumnya makin lebar. "Ven, akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi."

"Kau di mana?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apakah… apakah kau masih berada di dunia di balik… cermin itu?"

Pintu kamarku berderit terbuka. Dari cermin, kulihat Sora-lah yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarku. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Pandanganku terpaku pada sosok Roxas di balik cermin.

"Ven, temui dia!"

Kalimat itu mengiringi gerak tiba-tiba Sora. Dia mencengkeram bahu dan kepalaku, lalu menempelkan tubuhku ke cermin. Sekilas kukira aku akan menempel di sana dan merasakan tulangku remuk, tapi tidak. Aku terbenam ke dalam cermin itu. Atau… mungkin cermin yang menelanku.

"Sora, apa yang kaulakukan?!" aku berteriak, separuh tubuhku sudah masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Kau ingin menemui Roxas, bukan?" serunya, masih menekan tubuhku dengan sangat kuat. "Temui dia! Dia ada di balik cermin!"

Aku tidak mampu menyahutnya lagi; kepalaku terbenam seutuhnya ke dalam cermin.

**-0-0-0-**

Aku melompat keluar dari cermin besar berbingkai antik itu. Kakiku seketika menjejak lantai berselaput sesuatu yang lengket dan tebal. Di sini sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya bulan atau lampu jalanan. Aku teringat pada ponsel dan fitur senternya. Mengeluarkan ponsel, aku menyorot sekitar. Sebuah kamar tidur. Kamar?

Demi Tuhan! Ini kamarku!

Aku memindai seluruh isi kamarku. Kasurku, almari besar, meja belajar dengan laptop terlipat dan tumpukan buku-buku kuliahku masih ada. Yang membedakan tempat ini dengan kamarku sebelum aku masuk ke dalam cermin adalah benda merah yang meyelubungi semuanya. Darah. Kamarku seperti baru saja dihujani darah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku berbalik pada cermin. Cermin itu ternoda aliran darah. Entah dari mana asal darah itu, darah itu terus mengucur tanpa henti. Kulihat refleksiku samar-samar di sana dengan latar belakang kamar setan ini.

Apakah ini dunia di balik cermin?

Apakah Roxas di sini?

Kenop pintu terselaput darah, lengket dan basah. Aku memang merasa jijik dan mual, tapi aku memaksakan diri memutar kenop dan segera menghambur keluar.

Jika Roxas memang ada di sini, aku akan menjemputnya. Seperti yang Sora bilang. Aku akan membawa Roxas pulang, dan kami akan hidup bersama lagi seperti dulu. Dia tidak perlu lagi jadi hantu atau jadi penghuni dunia di balik cermin ini.

Di luar kamar, lorong tampak sangat gelap. Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana bahkan dengan senter ponsel menyala. Suara-suara aneh terdengar di ujung sana. Seperti gerungan atau tangisan.

Apakah itu Roxas? Apakah dia sedang menangis?

"Roxas?" aku memanggil.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tangisan itu masih terdengar. Aku memutuskan mengikuti asal suara itu. Mungkin itu Roxas. Mungkin dia sedang ketakutan.

Selama lima tahun ini, apakah dia terus menangis dan ketakutan?

Apakah itu artinya Roxas dipaksa pergi ke sini?

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!

Siapa yang tega memaksanya? Siapa yang berani memisahkan aku dengannya? Apa salah kami?

Aku berlari, tidak peduli lantai terasa lengket, kaki terasa berat, dan perutku melilit hingga aku nyaris muntah. Aku harus menemukan Roxas. Aku harus membawanya pulang!

"Ven."

Langkahku terhenti seketika begitu mendengar namaku disebut. Menyoroti sekeliling dengan senter, aku menemukan ruang tengah yang gelap dan merah pekat. Nyala senterku tertuju pada lukisan keluargaku. Darah yang mengalir dari atap menyentuh bagian atas bingkai lukisan, namun kanvas masih tampak cukup bersih. Cukup, karena lukisan wajah ayah dan ibuku tidak tersentuh darah sama sekali. Wajahku di lukisan itu berlumur darah.

"Roxas?" aku memanggil.

Seseorang tertawa lirih.

"Kau di mana?" Aku berpusing di tempat. "Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

Tawa terdengar lagi.

"Roxas! Keluarlah! Mari kita pulang bersama!"

"Apa artinya aku bagimu, Ven?"

Aku tersentak di tempat. Mendadak jantungku berdebar-debar. "Kau adik kembarku. Separuh jiwaku."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Benarkah?"

Aku menyorot sekeliling lagi, mencoba menemukan sosok Roxas. Kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya dan membawanya pulang…!

"Ven, aku tidak ada."

Terkesiap, aku nyaris terjengkang. "Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Roxas tertawa, lebih keras dari tadi. "Kau sungguh menganggap aku nyata?" Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat denganku.

Aku berbalik. Nyala senterku jatuh pada wajah seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan. Matanya biru, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Roxas yang ini bersih dari noda apa pun. Dia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis denganku. Hanya saja… gaya rambutnya berbeda. Aku masih ingat jelas Roxas selalu menggaya rambutnya sama dengan rambutku, tapi kali ini dia menggayanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Seolah-olah aku sedang memandang… cermin.

"Ventus, jangan mencariku lagi," katanya. "Aku sudah mati."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak! Kau belum mati! Kau hanya pergi ke dunia di balik cermin!"

"Roxas benar, Ven." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki lainnya. Dari belakang Roxas, muncul sesosok bayangan hitam. Ketika jangkauan nyala senterku mencapainya, aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kentang.

"Sora?"

Sora berdiri di samping Roxas. "Roxas tidak nyata. Sama sepertiku."

Aku mundur dua langkah. "Apa-apaan kalian?"

Roxas mendekatiku perlahan. Mata birunya terkesan sangat tajam. "Lihat aku, dan ingatlah masa lalumu."

**-0-0-0-**

"Adik kembar?"

"Namanya Roxas."

"Dia sekolah di mana?"

"Di dunia di balik cermin."

Itulah yang kukatakan pada guru TK-ku saat pelajaran menggambar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku waktu itu sehingga aku menggambar ayahku, ibuku, dan dua aku. Kubilang itu adik kembarku. Dan dia kunamai Roxas.

Roxas hanya muncul di cermin. Dia mirip denganku, bahkan nyaris sama. Aku pernah dengar tentang kembar yang terpisah. Dan aku tahu, Roxas adalah kembaranku. Aku tahu, kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam hidup dan mati.

Tapi dia menangis. Dia membasahi cermin dengan air matanya, lalu aku ikut menangis. Dia tidak suka menjadi kembaranku. Dia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri yang tidak terikat oleh apa pun dan siapa pun.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Begitu kataku.

Akhirnya dia berhenti menangis. Akhirnya dia keluar dari balik cermin dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Kami menjadi rival dalam artian positif. Kami bersaing, aku selalu menjadi pemenang, dan Roxas menyelamatiku dengan senyuman dan jabatan tangan yang hangat. Aku menyukai saudaraku ini dan sifatnya yang hangat.

Namun ayah dan ibu sangat membencinya. Saat menginjak remaja, Roxas menjadi anak yang sangat berbeda dariku. Dia sering terlibat masalah dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, dia sering ditindas hingga pernah diceburkan ke kolam air mancur, dia tidak pernah menerima kertas hasil ulangannya karena teman-teman sekelas merobek-robeknya dan menghamburkannya ke udara. Karena semua itu, Roxas menjadi sedingin es. Dia tidak lagi sama dengan Roxas yang dulu kukenal.

Lima tahun lalu, Roxas mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan menderita gangguan kejiwaan. Kupikir penyebabnya adalah stres berkepanjangan yang dia alami di sekolah, atau tekanan dari orangtua kami yang ingin dia menjadi sesempurna aku. Yah, orang-orang bilang Ventus sangat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kakak kembar Roxas si pecundang menyedihkan.

Roxas dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Dia bunuh diri.

Roxas sudah mati.

Ya, aku ingat itu.

Tetapi… sesuatu mengganjal pikiranku.

**-0-0-0-**

Roxas menggeleng. "Ven, aku tidak ada."

"Sudah waktunya kami pergi," sambung Sora.

Aku terduduk di lantai, mencengkeram kepalaku. "Roxas, apa yang sebenarnya… sedang terjadi? Aku… kau…. Aku… siapa?"

Roxas berlutut di hadapanku, dan tersenyum. "Ven, kau adalah kau. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya refleksi dirimu yang ada di balik cermin."

"Kau menginginkan saudara." Sora mendekatiku. "Kau ingin Roxas menjadi saudaramu, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian. Dan dengan adanya saudara kembar, kau berpikir bisa menjadikannya saingan. Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil menjadi si sempurna, sementara adik kembarmu menjadi si pecundang."

Apakah itu artinya… aku egois?

"Ven, kau sempurna. Kau adalah orang yang sempurna," kata Roxas. Senyumnya membuatku ngeri.

"Roxas…, apa itu artinya… kita bukan kembar?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetaran.

"Roxas tidak pernah ada," Sora yang menjawabku. "Begitu pula aku. Aku adalah refleksi dirimu yang lain. Dirimu yang bahagia, sempurna, tapi kesepian."

"Kau masih ingat pada betapa bencinya orangtuamu padaku?" tanya Roxas.

Aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku melupakan betapa bencinya mereka pada Roxas. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapnya anak. Mereka mengurungnya di loteng. Mereka memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa dan melarangku menemuinya. Lalu mereka bilang Roxas sudah mati.

"Mereka bilang aku sudah mati," ujar Roxas pelan. "Mereka bohong. Aku tidak nyata. Mereka hanya mencoba membuatmu melupakanku dan tumbuh dewasa tanpa ingatan tentangku."

Aku menggeleng-geleng.

"Ven, aku yakin kau sudah ingat sekarang."

Aku, Ventus, tidak punya adik kembar?

Ya, aku ingat itu.

Aku… mencoba pergi ke dunia di balik cermin setelah orangtuaku bilang Roxas sudah mati. Roxas berasal dari dunia di balik cermin, jadi dia pasti kembali ke sana. Itu semua cuma pemikiranku. Semua tidak nyata.

Akulah penghuni kamar Hollow Sun Sanitarium nomor 302.

Akulah yang mengiris pergelangan tanganku dan menulis di lantai dengan darahku.

Akulah yang kehabisan darah di lantai rumah sakit jiwa, hingga nyaris mati.

Akulah… yang sudah gila.

"Aku senang kau sudah ingat." Roxas berdiri dan menjauh dariku. "Sekarang kami harus pergi."

"Kalau kau melihat cermin, kau hanya akan melihat dirimu sendiri." Sora mengikuti Roxas. "Ven, kau adalah kau."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin….

"Setelah ini," kata Roxas, "kau tidak akan mengingatku dan Sora lagi."

"Jadi ini artinya perpisahan." Sora meringis.

Aku ingin….

"Selamat tinggal."

"Berbahagialah, Ven!"

MATI!

**-0-0-0-**

"VEN! VEN! Oh, Tuhan, sembuhkanlah putra kami!"

Aku meronta-ronta. "Dunia di balik cermin! Aku harus ke sana! Aku harus menemui Roxas!"

"Dokter!"

"Tenangkan dia!"

Orang itu menusuk lenganku dengan jarum panjang. Tubuhku terasa lemas, mataku berat. Sekilas aku memandang diriku sendiri di cermin yang tergantung di samping pintu bangsal. Tidak. Itu Roxas! Roxas sedang menungguku di sana!

"ROXAS!" aku menjerit, kemudian duniaku menjadi hitam pekat.

**-0-0-0-**

Roxas membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cemas kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya kakaknya, remaja berambut cokelat awut-awutan dengan wajah _baby face_. Dia dan Roxas hanya berbeda satu _aeon_. Waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Gagal."

Kakaknya melotot. "Baru kali ini kau gagal."

Roxas menghela napas. "Ventus terlalu terikat dengan ilusinya. Seharusnya aku tidak memilihnya."

"Tapi dia sudah menyumbang begitu banyak Hati untuk kita." Kakaknya berdiri dan menghampiri tabung-tabung raksasa di pojok ruangan. Tabung-tabung itu berlapis kaca bening tebal. Di dalamnya bergelimpangan begitu banyak kristal merah berbentuk hati. "Kita kaya!"

"Sora, kaupikir Ventus akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas dari posisinya duduk.

Sora berbalik padanya. "Takdir Manusia itu kejam, dan mereka harus menjalaninya." Dia kembali memandangi tabung dan isinya. "Tugas kita membuat Manusia merana. Semakin merana mereka, semakin banyak Hati yang akan mereka hasilkan. Seperti Ventus ini. Dia memberi kita begitu banyak Hati! Dengan Hati sebanyak ini, aku yakin bisa membeli rumah baru!"

"Aku membuat Ventus merana dengan menjejalkan ingatan baru untuknya. Ingatan tentang adik kembar. Aku merasa sangat jahat."

"Ha! Kau ini kan Iblis, kenapa harus merasa jahat? Kita memang harus jahat!"

Roxas menghela napas. "Aku ingin istirahat. Ambillah Hati secukupnya untuk belanja."

Sora membuka tabung dengan menekan tombol pada panel terdekat. "Akan kugunakan dengan baik. Aku juga akan membelikanmu beberapa Sea-Salt-Ice Cream sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasmu."

Ketika Roxas memejamkan mata lagi, dia bisa melihat Ventus tertidur di ranjang tingginya, di kamar 302. Tulisan dari darah menghitam di lantai bangsalnya. Ini pertama kalinya Roxas menjalin hubungan sangat dekat dengan korbannya. Biasanya korbannya akan melupakannya begitu Roxas selesai membuatnya merana. Ventus berbeda. Dia terus mengingat Roxas bahkan setelah Roxas kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Ventus benar-benar menganggap Roxas sebagai adik kembarnya selama dua puluh tahun.

Dua puluh tahun di dunia Ventus sama dengan seperlima _aeon_ di dunia Roxas. Dan satu _aeon_ di dunia Roxas sama dengan bagaimana kau menghitung satu tahun di dunia Manusia.

"Maafkan aku, Ven," bisiknya, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

**-FIN-**

Sekian!

Bye~

Review boleh kok :D


End file.
